deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Aldo Raine vs Viktor Reznov
Aldo Raine......The leader of the basterds, a group of Jews out for revenge against the Nazi Germany regime. VS Viktor Reznov......The battle hardened soldier of Stalin's Red Army, who cut a bloody path to the fascist Reich. Today these two leaders of Nazi killers will face off, and we shall know once and for all............ WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!!!!!! Aldo Raine Lieutenant Raine was born in Maynardville, Tennessee at an unknown time. However, at some point before the war he was lynched by the KKK for coming to the aid of blacks. Fortunately for him, he survived the hanging and escaped with a rope burn around his neck. When the war started, according to him he crossed 5000 miles of water, fought through half of Sicily, and jumped out of a f*****g airplane. But not to teach the Germans lessons in humanity, but to be cruel to the Germans. He demanded of the 8 men under his command, to each bring him 100 Nazi scalps. Taken from the heads of 100 dead Nazis. These men under his command were Jewish Americans. Presumably as a f**k you to Hitler. Later on in the war, Raine and his remaining men were a part of Operation Kino: an operation to wipe out the high command of Germany which included not only Hitler, but Goebbels, Goring, and Bohrman. The plan was uncovered by Colonel Hans Landa of the SS. Who not only let it happen, but he made a deal with the United States Government for citizenship, the Medal of Honor, and numerous benefits as well. Raine decided to mark Landa as a Nazi by carving a swastika on his forehead, which he did before driving to the American lines. WaltherPPK.jpg|Walther PPK MP40.jpg|MP40 Kar98k.jpg|Kar98k 550px-M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand OSS Pistol Glove.jpg|OSS Pistol Glove BowieKnife.jpg|Bowie Knife Dynamite-sam.jpeg|Dynamite Viktor Reznov Viktor Reznov was born April 20, 1913 in St. Petersburg Russia. According to him, his father played the violin and was seen as a symbol of hope to his countrymen during the German occupation. The Germans slit his throat while he slept, which in turn turned Reznov's view of the Nazis to disgust and hatred. He met Dmitri Petrenko during the siege of Stalingrad, and assisted him in escaping death several times in that single day. The two met up again a few years later, and the two of them lead a trail of death and destruction on their way to the Reich. Once there, Reznov helped Petrenko plant the USSR flag on top of the Reichstag and the two were later re assigned to the arctic circle in support of Dragovitch's goals of capturing German scientist Friedrich Steiner in the hopes of attaining Nazi chemical weapons of war. Dragovitch wanted to test the weapon, and used on Petrenko and some of Reznov's men. The act turned Reznov's mind to revenge against Dragovitch, Kravchenko, and Steiner. Years later, while in Vorkuta prison, he was able to change the programming of brainwashing the three men were performing on Alex Mason. Instead of being set to kill President Kennedy, he would want to kill Dragovitch, Kravchenko, and Steiner. The two planned an escape from the wretched prison, and the two men escaped. However, Reznov was captured and killed. But he stayed in Mason's mind. TT-33.png|Tokarev TT-33 PPSH41WaW.png|Ppsh Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin Nagant Svt40l.jpg|SVT40 800px-Codwawmolotov.JPG|Molotov Cocktail SovietMachete.jpg|Soviet Machete 164px-Rgd33 5.png|RGD33 X-Factors Training: AR: 78 VR: 74 Raine takes this as he was trained as a paratrooper, and in guerilla warfare presumably. Reznov only received standard Red Army training, which at the time wasn't quite up to par. Leadership: AR: 83 VR: 88 Reznov takes this for being able to inspire his men more. Granted, Raine is a capable leader. But Reznov has shown to be far superior in terms of inspiring men, leading by example, and courage. Brutality: AR: 89 VR: 97 Reznov taking this is a no brainer. The Red Army inflicted massive casualties on the German civillian population. Murder, rape, looting, torture were all the norm when they crossed into Germany. Raine and his men were brutal, by American standards. But they would be appaled at the acts of cruelty of the Red Army. Intelligence: AR: 79 VR: 73 Neither men are geniuses. However, Raine gets this because of a better tactical mindset and being savvy of high command workings. Both in Germany and the United States. Whenever you see him he's mulling things over, thinking how to best act in the given situation. Voting ends October 24, 2013. Reznov's squad will consist of him, Dmitri, Chernov, and 2 other Russians. Raine's squad will consist of him, the bear Jew, Hugo Stiglitz, and 2 other Basterds. Battle Category:Blog posts